KOENMA'S COOKIE AND HIEI'S DISTRESS!
by kikira-san
Summary: UPDATE! CH.4 CHIBI HIEI! remember folks yaoi HXK basically Koenma bakes a cookie and Kurama makes Hiei eat it. 1st yaoi folks and i know my summaries suck. R&R and remember u flame me i won't write more Hiei goodness for u!
1. EVVVVVVVIL COOKIE!

Disclaimer: I don't own them but I own the cookie and all its powers!!! BWHAHAHA!!!  
  
"Are you sure it's a cookie?" came the quiet question.   
  
"No," came the hesitant reply. There was a moment of silence as Hiei and Kurama both looked at the "cookie?"   
  
"You eat it," Hiei said, pushing it Kurama's way.  
  
"You're the one who eats anything. You eat it," Kurama said, pushing it back.  
  
"I never said I liked eating anything. You eat it," Hiei responded pushing it back again.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Botan asked coming into the kitchen. The two of them turned identical glares on her and then looked back at the cookie sitting on the table. Hiei pushed it toward Kurama while keeping his gaze on Botan. Kurama pushed at the other side and they had a mini push war while managing to keep their gaze on Botan.  
  
"Come on you two, Koenma sent you the cookie to share. He made it himself!" Botan responded cheerily. Both of them grimaced. Koenma was a sick and twisted leader. A sick, sick twisted Godling he was.   
  
"That's why we aren't eating it baka," Hiei responded patiently as he could manage while trying to get a better grip on the plate.  
  
Botan hmphed and summoned her oar and left the two standing there fighting about the damned cookie!  
  
"I bet he poisoned it," Hiei said, pushing it back toward Kurama.  
  
"I am sure he wouldn't do that," Kurama said. Hiei looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"You're right he wouldn't," Hiei said and Kurama gave him a shocked look. "Then he wouldn't have any more slaves to kick around." Kurama sweat dropped.  
  
"Why do I agree with you?" Kurama asked trying to move the cookie away from himself.   
  
"Because you finally realized how incredible I am," Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
"Nope I think its cause you're so hot I can't concentrate in you presence," Kurama said with a predatory grin, which earned him a death glare. "I say we throw it away and never think about it again."  
  
"Koenma will know he has cameras everywhere," Hiei said, glaring at the cookie and considering lighting it on fire.  
  
"Everywhere?!?" Kurama asked looking sort of pale.  
  
"I destroyed all the ones you're thinking about right at this moment," Hiei assured him. However we have no idea if he actually did but must assume he did. (Cause Kurama was right he is too hot to form coherent thought around besides "Hiei is hot")  
  
"Good," Kurama said letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
"So umm what about the cookie?" Hiei said, poking it with a finger. It jumped and Hiei launched back two steps with his sword in his hands. "All right that's it I am killing the hell-born cookie."  
  
"I dare you to eat it," Kurama said quickly not wanting Koenma to send him a dozen more until he ate one.   
  
"Heh no," Hiei said deadpan, sheathing his sword.  
  
"Come on just take a bite," Kurama said picking up the cookie and waving it around a bit.   
  
"No," Hiei said moving away from Kurama and his crazy cookie. Hiei backed up into the living room. "Bad Kurama stay away!!" Hiei said turning to run away from Kurama just to be tackled.  
  
"You shouldn't turn your back on the enemy or you'll have to eat the evvvvvvvil cookie!" Kurama said sitting on Hiei's back, smiling in triumph. When all of the sudden his butt hit the floor.   
  
"No!" Hiei said eyeing the cookie suspiciously from half way across the room.   
  
"Are you afraid of a lil old cookie?" Kurama asked, mischievous smile in place. Hiei was of course completely paranoid of Koenma's evil plans for the cookie.   
  
"No I am just cautious," Hiei said moving far away from Kurama and the death cookie.  
  
"Well let's play a game!" Kurama said grinning even deeper.   
  
"Let's not," Hiei said watching Kurama looking pretty evil. Damn him and his evilness. Couldn't he use that on the bad guys instead of on Hiei?!?!?  
  
"If I catch you, you have to eat the cookie and if I don't I'll eat the cookie," Kurama said holding up the death cookie. Hiei smirked this would be too easy. "And no flitting," Kurama added seeing Hiei's look. [shit] Hiei thought. "Ready?"   
  
"I never agreed to this!" Hiei said emphatically.  
  
"Set," Kurama said getting ready to run at Hiei.   
  
"KURAMA!!!" Hiei shouted.  
  
"GO!" Kurama yelled shooting off after Hiei who was running for the stairs. Of course Hiei was a lot faster than Kurama anyway but Kurama knew the house better than Hiei and well there weren't a lot of places to run to.   
  
Hiei skidded up the stairs to Kurama's room, the only place in the house he knew. He didn't even pause as he heard Kurama race in behind him. Hiei was up on the window sill and was trying to open it. When he realized, it was locked. Kurama never locked the window which was a bad sign. He turned to see Kurama between him and the door with a victorious grin. He turned back to the window and started to work the lock. He heard footsteps behind him and jumped out of the way just when Kurama lunged at him. Hiei jumped on the bed and then raced out the door with Kurama in hot pursuit.   
  
Hiei skidded to a halt in the first open room. It was Kurama's mother's room. There weren't a lot of places to hide in there. Of course Hiei tried the window first but then he heard Kurama coming and didn't have enough time to get the lock open. Besides he didn't want to be chased in public and he knew Kurama had no shame and would chase him all through town. Hiei pulled the closet open a fraction, and then wriggled under the bed. Which as skinny as he was he barely fit under.   
  
Kurama went into his mother's room where he saw Hiei run. He didn't see anyone in the room and the window was still locked. "Hiei?" Kurama called looking around the room. The cookie was still in his hand and he started to wave it around. Kurama looked behind the curtains. Nope no Hiei. "Hiei?" Kurama said hesitantly looking around the room. This is when he spotted the half-closed door. "Hiei?" Kurama said smiling devilishly. He grabbed hold of the door knob and pulled it open.  
  
The minute Kurama opened the door Hiei shot out of his hiding place, scraping his back on the bed, and ran into the hallway. He heard a muffled curse from Kurama who ran after him. Hiei ran back to the living room, looking around for a new hiding spot. He didn't see anywhere so he jumped up on top of the bookshelf where Kurama probably couldn't reach him.   
  
Kurama came into the living room and explored a bit before finding Hiei on top of the bookshelf. "Come on Hiei get down," Kurama coaxed waving his hands at the fire demon. But one of his hands still contained the cookie which wasn't very inviting.   
  
"No," Hiei said turning up his nose and sitting back on top of the shelf.   
  
"I'll give you a cookie," Kurama said sweetly. And Hiei gave him a half-exasperated glare. Hiei managed to not reach for his katana in an attempt to kill Kurama. He had a lot of self-control. "Come down Hiei please?" Kurama asked sticking out his lower lip in a mini-pout.  
  
"No," Hiei said determined not to weaken in face of the cute look. Besides his back hurt where he had scraped it and he didn't like being chased . . . that much (a/n sry I had to add that).  
  
Kurama noticed the look and deciphered what Hiei was thinking. "Did you hurt your back?" Kurama asked caring. Hiei just glared at him harder. "Come here and let me see it. I don't want to hurt you," Kurama said holding out his hands to the youki, putting the cookie down on the table. Hiei looked reluctantly at the cookie and then at Kurama. He wanted to get off the bookshelf but the cookie was staring at him, he knew it was. Looking at Kurama's encouraging face was getting slightly painful however. So Hiei moved over to the edge and slipped into Kurama's arms, who put him down on the ground carefully. Kurama rubbed his back quietly. "So are you ok?" Kurama asked continuing to rub Hiei's back.   
  
"Yeah I think so," Hiei said leaning against Kurama's hand. Kurama pulled up the back of Hiei's shirt to look at his back, Hiei's cloak was in Kurama's room he had graciously taken it and his shoes off before entering as instructed by Kurama. It was fairly red and looked like it probably hurt some but the skin hadn't broken.   
  
  
  
"Well that's good," Kurama said, rubbing the skin under the shirt and leaning down to hug the little demon. "Cause I gotcha," Kurama said smirking as Hiei's eyes widened and he started to struggle. Kurama grabbed the cookie with one arm still around Hiei's waist. "Come on you just have to take one bite," Kurama said, holding the cookie next to Hiei's closed lips. Hiei shook his head.  
  
Kurama was about to just push the cookie into his mouth when the phone rang. Hiei looked slightly triumphant but that was soon over as he was dragged into the kitchen by Kurama who answered the phone. One hand was holding the phone and the other was around the wriggling little demon. "Hello Minamno residence Shuuchi speaking how may I help you?" Kurama said innocently like he wasn't holding someone captive.   
  
Hiei glared at Kurama really hard as Kurama smiled down at him talking to his mother on the phone. "Yes Mother, everything is fine here," Kurama said, giving Hiei a small wink, which made the jaganshi blush and cross his arms. Kurama suppressed a giggle as he talked to his mother. Hiei on the other hand planned to escape while Kurama was busy. He wriggled but he found that Kurama hadn't lacked his iron tight grip around Hiei's waist. Hiei resorted to dirty tactics now. He opened his mouth finally and bit Kurama's arm.  
  
"Yes Mother. I would OUCH!" Kurama yelped, glaring down at Hiei who had his teeth sunk into Kurama's arm. Kurama shook Hiei off and Hiei immediately started to dart away when Kurama caught one of his belts. [I knew those belts would get me in trouble one day] Hiei thought depressed as he was pulled back into the captive hug. "Sorry, Mother, I stubbed my toe. Yes I am fine. Thank you. I love you too. Bye," Kurama said and put the phone back on the hook. He glared at Hiei who glared back. "Bad Fire-baby, you shouldn't bite people!" Kurama said matter-o-factly. Hiei started growling at Kurama until he was cuffed on the back of the head. "No growling either," Kurama said dragging Hiei with him because he was just starting to enjoy it not to mention that a warm wriggling body that he happened to love was pressed up against him.   
  
"Let me go," Hiei demanded, ignoring the fire-baby comment. He really hated that.   
  
"Not until you eat the cookie," Kurama said picking up the cookie. Hiei let out what could almost be considered a whimper. Kurama liked treating Hiei like a child it was amusing sometimes until Hiei used the dragon on Kurama's house then it wasn't as fun. "Eat the cookie," Kurama pursued. Kurama sat on the couch with the cookie pulling Hiei onto his lap which seemed to annoy Hiei more. He started to unconsciously pout. "Awww, please eat the cookie?" Kurama whispered into the Jaganshi's ear. "Pwease?" Kurama said putting his chin on Hiei's chest and looking up in his eyes. Hiei opened his mouth and the cookie was shoved into it in a half second.   
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A/N: WHAT DID KOENMA DO TO THE COOKIE?!?!?!?!?! do you really want to know? I think you do or maybe you don't, you have to tell me!!! R&R or you may NEVER FIND OUT!!!   
  
Kikira-san: do you think I would really do that to my reviewers?  
  
Hiei: ::tied up in the corner:: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kikira-san: I think you are over reacting a little  
  
Hiei: you said no yaoi  
  
Kikira-san: but ur so cute!  
  
Hiei: I hate you  
  
Kurama ::smokes a weed:: whatever  
  
Kikira-san and Hiei: Oo  
  
Kurama: review and go the hell away  
  
Hiei: you stole my line dammit!  
  
Kikira-san ::sweatdrop::  
  
Bye now and make sure to click that shiny (down Kurama) lil button down in the corner of the screen yep! Now bye! Go away but come back! 


	2. NOTE FOR COOKIE!

Alright not an update even though I have one ready. I want to know what u guys think!!!! FEEL SPECIAL!!! should I A) turn Hiei into a chibi B) do a lust spell c)do a and b Its up to u guys I know that u all love me abandoning u to this monster choice but well tell me!!! alright thats all love to my reviewers u made me feel all warm and fuzzy ::GIVES REVIEWERS CANDY AND HIEI PLUSHIES!!!!::::: I know u want HxK goodness too but also cute adorable Hiei turns me on so its up to u guys! Either way there should be an update sometime tomorrow I hope! 


	3. i like your hair!

Disclaimer: I STILL OWN THE COOKIE!!!! but I don't own them ::sniffles:: stop rubbing it in!!!!  
  
Kikira-san: I made a corporate decision I will make the cookie lusty but I will add the chibi part so don't worry loyal reviewers you will have both lots of yaoi and a cute lil chibi Hiei later!! Right now though lets make him ultra attracted to Kurama ok?   
  
Hiei: No, it is NOT OK!!!  
  
Kurama: whatever  
  
Kikira-san: I am taking u to rehab! OK onto the story  
  
Kurama thinking= {}  
  
Hiei thinking = [ ]  
  
Recap: Hiei opened his mouth and the cookie was shoved into it in a half second.   
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
NOW ON TO THE STORY!!!!  
  
"It is just a cookie you should calm down," Kurama said nodding at Hiei who just sat there glaring at him with his mouth half full of a cookie. The other half he had swallowed by accident. Getting off of Kurama, Hiei trudged to the kitchen and got a glass of water. He didn't feel too different but sort of strange. He thought about it while he filled the glass with water. He went back to the living room Kurama was lounging on the couch and his smile was very delicious. [holy shit did I just think that Kurama's smile was delicious?] Hiei thought blinking strangely. He stopped where he was trying to decide why he had suddenly found a new adverb for Kurama when his eyes trailed to the glass of water in his hands. [water . . . Kurama . . . and water . . . wet . . . sexy . . . oh ho~ly shit!!]   
  
"Hiei, are you okay?" Kurama asked, watching Hiei stand in the doorway looking at the glass of water in his hands like he was about to pounce on it. {He is supposed to pounce on m~e not a glass of water} Kurama thought dejectedly, sticking out his bottom lip.  
  
"I'm fine," Hiei responded but his voice sounded an octave higher than it should have and he put the glass of water down on the table. He had for the last ten minutes been considering dumping it over Kurama's head just to see Kurama's hair wet. {I knew I was horny but this is a little more than horny} Hiei thought subconsciously going and sitting next to Kurama. BAD IDEA!!!!   
  
"Are you sure you are okay?" Kurama asked Hiei still looked rather preoccupied he leaned closer to Hiei. Hiei was starting to breathe rather raggedly. [So close. Smells so good. I want to touch his hair], Hiei thought, all coherent good thought dying in the back of his head along with all his protests. Hiei leaned against Kurama's shoulder and gave off a contented noise.   
  
Kurama was shocked by the homeliness of the act. It wasn't a lot like Hiei. Kurama hugged the little demon he was just so lovable.   
  
[Do not jump Kurama, do not jump Kurama.] Hiei thought quietly but he was being hugged by the object of his affection and his palms were getting sweaty and Kurama's throat was right next to him. Leaning forward a little bit Hiei licked Kurama's collarbone.   
  
Kurama almost jumped at the contact but instead smiled. He swept Hiei upwards and kissed the little fire demon warmly. Hiei kissed back but his kiss seemed a little hungry. Not that Kurama minded. He didn't mind when he was suddenly pinned by eighty pounds of demon either. Nope not at all. After a few seconds they both broke for air. Well for Hiei it was more like break, suck in air, and dive back in. He was stopped by Kurama who needed slightly more air and a few seconds to catch his breath.   
  
Hiei sat on top of Kurama and whined while Kurama sucked in some air. "What got into you? Not that I mind," Kurama asked sitting up a bit so that Hiei fell sitting on the couch and Kurama sat up next to him. Hiei realized what he had just done.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea," Hiei answered truthfully. He had control for the second or he thought he did then he realized one of his hands had made its way into Kurama's hair. Kurama gave him a questioning look. "I like your hair," Hiei answered with a small innocent grin. Kurama hugged the little fire youki who was just too much. Hiei rubbed his other hand in Kurama's hair too.  
  
  
  
Kurama noticed that the fire demon seemed a bit more lovable and he seemed to be breathing a bit heavily not just from the kiss. He leaned back for a second to regard Hiei's face. His eyes were half-lidded and his pupils were a little larger than average. {What has gotten into him?} Kurama wondered suddenly. {THE COOKIE!} Kurama remembered suddenly. Which meant that Hiei had no control over whatever he was doing right now. Ohh when it wore off Hiei was going to be pissed off. {shit!! Darnit Koenma you are sick} Kurama thought untangling the hands from his hair.  
  
Hiei went into a full-out pout when his hands were taken out of Kurama's hair. He was beyond cute he didn't even care about his reputation. "Aww please I like your hair!" Hiei said, giving Kurama the cute look. {Ohh Koenma you are so going to die for this!!} Kurama thought,   
  
resisting the urge to just jump the fire demon.   
  
"No Hiei the cookie had a spell on it and we have to go get the cure," Kurama said, holding the fire demon's hands to stop them from sneaking back into his hair. {it felt so good too!!} Kurama thought sadly.  
  
"But I don't care I love you. Pwease Kurama?" Hiei asked intensifying the cute look.   
  
"Oh I am going to kill Koenma," Kurama said getting off the couch and taking Hiei by the hand to the kitchen. "Sit there and don't move," Kurama instructed him. Hiei was still pouting and he sat down and looked upset. Kurama picked up the phone and dialed for The Spirit World. (A/n they have phones u know! Or they do now!!)   
  
"Welcome to Spirit World please identify what department you would like," the lady on the phone said.  
  
"I would like to speak to the Great Koenma. Please tell him it is Youko Kurama and he is pissed off," Kurama responded and glared at the phone so hard it should've burst into flames.   
  
"Umm yes sir, please hold," the women said nervously.  
  
While on hold Kurama started to list the things that he hated. {I hate Koenma, Koenma's cookies, lust or spells, not having Hiei's hands in my hair, school . . . }  
  
Hiei meanwhile was getting bored with the chair. It wasn't interesting. He got up and wondered over to Kurama and pulled on his sleeve. "Kurama," he whined. Kurama turned his gaze on Hiei but he happened to still be glaring. Hiei backed up from it. [Did I make him mad? Oops!!] "I'm sorry!" Hiei said quickly, "I didn't mean to I'll go back to the chair," Hiei said looking ultra-pathetic. He sat down in the chair and look sadly at the ground.   
  
Kurama bit his lip as he saw Hiei looking sad but it was probably better if the fire demon wasn't to close to him. {I don't think I can control myself much less him controlling himself}. Kurama stopped staring at Hiei when the phone was answered. "Koenma's department George speaking how may I help you?"  
  
"George, I need to talk to Koenma now!" Kurama said doing his best to summon back his anger.   
  
"Kurama? Koenma is very busy right now and umm . . . " George trailed off.  
  
"Tell him to stop hiding from me and get on the damn phone!" Kurama snapped.  
  
"Yes sir!" George said. Kurama listened to a few minutes of scuffling and then Koenma picked up.  
  
"Koenma speaking how may I help you?" Koenma said very nervously.   
  
"Don't be stupid Koenma you know I called for the cure to that damn cursed cookie you gave me," Kurama responded angrily.   
  
"Okay, okay, it was just an innocent lil spell," Koenma said as Kurama got a piece of paper and started to list down the cure.  
  
Hiei sat in the chair. He felt bad. [why was Kurama being so mean? Did I do something wrong? Was he mad cause I put my hands in his hair? I just like his hair. I am sorry!] Hiei thought upset. He was so upset he unconsciously sniffled. It was just because he was distraught because he didn't know what had or was happening. He sniffled again. He hoped Kurama wasn't really mad at him. (A/n: this sounds more like a pathetic spell doesn't it? Hang on it's not over yet! Stick with me ppls)   
  
Kurama finished writing down the instructions and hung up on Koenma. {Stupid brat} Kurama thought disgustedly as he turned back expecting to be jumped by Hiei. But Hiei was still sitting in his chair, sniffling. {awww!!!!!!} Kurama thought and was about to just melt right there. {but why is he so upset?} Kurama thought as he walked over to the demon.   
  
"What's wrong Hiei?" Kurama asked moving Hiei's head to face him. The little eyes were nervous and he flinched away from Kurama.   
  
"Imsorry," he mumbled as he twisted away from Kurama. His non-effected by the spell half of his brain still had control for the second.   
  
Kurama practically died right there. It was too cute and pathetic to be Hiei. Half of him wanted to just glomp the demon the other half felt horrible for making his demon feel this bad. "It's not your fault I am not mad at you," Kurama assured him hugging the fire demon, who immediately put one hand around Kurama's waist and one in his hair.   
  
Hiei started to stroke the hair and leaned into the hug kissing Kurama's neck.  
  
{I'd better start that cure before I lose it!} Kurama thought as he pulled back away from Hiei. Hiei whined and pushed forward after Kurama. Kurama caught hold of Hiei's shoulders and held him at arms' length. "Not now okay?" Kurama said to the put-out looking demon. Hiei whined miserably dropping his head into his hands. Kurama stood up and steered Hiei upstairs and into his room. "You stay here and wait got it?" Kurama said. Hiei sat down on the bed and played with the pillow ignoring Kurama. Kurama locked the door and went downstairs to make the potion.  
  
Hiei meanwhile started to explore the room. It was smallish. All the furniture was a bed, a desk, a chair, and a dresser with a mirror over it. Bored Hiei stood on his toes and looked into the mirror. His reflection starred back at him looking bored. So he moved onto the desk and opened all the drawers. Hiei's foot started to tap and tap and tap. Damn he was bored and the extra need that the lust spell put on him made the quiet aloneness almost unbearable. He needed some sort of outlet for his boredom. So he went into the bathroom connected to Kurama's room. Inside was another mirror that almost covered one wall, a sink, a shower, and a toilet. [oh yes this is great fun], Hiei thought sarcastically as he opened all the cabinets in the bathroom. There were a bunch of towels and brushes and soaps and other such things. Bored Hiei took out one of the shampoos. It was unsurprisingly red. He opened the cap and squirted some on the mirror. Hiei looked at the red blob that rolled down the mirror. [That was kinda funny] Hiei thought with a smirk.   
  
Kurama finished the cure off. {Thank you Inrai now maybe I can get back to my normal day} Kurama thought as he went up to his room. He was just tired now.   
  
Opening the door he didn't see Hiei anywhere. "Hiei?" he called out as he walked into the room with the glass of cure in one hand. The bathroom door was cracked open. Kurama put the glass down on the dresser and walked to the door. Swallowing and praying that his bathroom wasn't being consumed by a dragon, Kurama opened the door.   
  
Inside he saw Hiei sitting on the counter with an array of shampoos and soaps sitting next to him and the mirror being covered with all of them. Hiei spotted Kurama as he came in. "Kurama!" Hiei said and jumped into Kurama's arms. Kurama was still in a state of shock and didn't seem to notice that Hiei had rammed his tongue down Kurama's throat. Oh well. Kurama pulled back.   
  
"Hiei, what did you do to the mirror?" Kurama asked the small energetic bundle in his arms.   
  
"I was bored so I drew on it! See, look. That's you and that's me and that's Yukina and that's Yusuke and that's my sword impaling Kuwabara," Hiei said pointing out various drawings on the mirror. Kurama looked and saw Hiei was right there were drawings on the mirror. They weren't that bad either. "Do you like them?" Hiei asked after a minute. Kurama nodded and Hiei hugged him. (A/n: I just want to go awwwwwwwww)   
  
Kurama carried Hiei back into the other room while Hiei seemed to enjoy the ride. "Ok Hiei just drink this and everything will go back to normal," Kurama said, handing Hiei a glass of green pudding looking stuff. Hiei took it, sniffed it, and grimaced.   
  
"Do I have to drink this?" Hiei asked holding the glass away from him. It really smelled bad. Kurama however didn't care he was extremely tired and thought about taking a nap after this.   
  
"Yes you do," Kurama said, rubbing his temples and mentally screaming his lungs out.   
  
"Why?" Hiei asked looking at the glass like it was going to bite him.   
  
"Because I said so," Kurama said matter-o-factly. Hiei hmphed.   
  
"It smells disgusting Kurama," Hiei said still watching the glass.  
  
"I don't care, Hiei," Kurama responded {just drink so everything will be normal}.  
  
"Well I am not going to drink it," Hiei said decisively handing it back to Kurama.   
  
"Yes you are!" Kurama said, jumping the fire demon and pinning him on the bed.   
  
"Get off!" Hiei said, shoving and trying to tip Kurama.  
  
"No way," Kurama said as one of his hands snuck behind Hiei's head and pulled it up as he tipped the glass into Hiei's lips. Hiei tried to stop him but it was too late. Kurama moved back as Hiei swallowed some of the stuff. Then suddenly,   
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kikira-san: I can't do yaoi worth flippety and it was short!!  
  
Hiei: I am so appalled right now  
  
Kurama: Hi I am Kurama and I am addicted to weed  
  
Kikira-san: Oo . . . ok? Next chappie guess what happens?!?!?! -.- I know you already know but still!  
  
Hiei: that sucked so bad  
  
Kikira-san: I know my apologies to Katyfoxdemon2 and everyone who wanted more yaoi I know that bite the big one but I am working on getting better! Next chappie contains SUPER ULTRA CUTE CHIBI HIEI!!! STICK WITH ME PPL I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKED!!!!  
  
Hiei and Kurama: REVIEW SO SHE'LL LEAVE US ALONE!!!!  
  
Kikira-san: BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Next chapter might even be up today!!! Don't get ur hopes up though 


	4. Chibi, the toaster, and lunch

Disclaimer: yes the cookie and its cure and all their powers combined are mine. But YYH and everything relating to it aren't  
  
Kikira-san: you guys know you like this  
  
Hiei: yeah right  
  
Kurama: I hate you  
  
Kikira-san: ^^;;; okay maybe you don't like it!!  
  
Kurama slipped off the now glaring youki, who was probably going to kill him. "Now Hiei I didn't do anything, remember it's not my fault," Kurama said backing up to the door as Hiei sat up glaring. "Hiei you aren't mad are you?" Kurama asked his hand on the door knob.   
  
"No I am not mad that I got hit by a damn lush spell that turned me into the horniest, weakest loser!!! I AM NOT MAD KURAMA. WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?!!?!" Hiei screeched.   
  
"I was just wondering . . . " Kurama trailed off still holding on to the door knob for dear life. "So Hiei how bout some lunch and my mom made cookies," Kurama couldn't resist adding that.  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Run," he said darting after Kurama who was out the door and flying down the stairs. He "tripped" and fell on the couch. When Hiei skidded to a stop beside him, he grabbed the little demon and pulled him down on top of him. "Stupid Youko," Hiei muttered snuggling against the kitsune. He felt rather small at the moment and rather weird.   
  
"Aww I love you too, Hiei," Kurama responded. Kurama thought about taking his nap now when all of the sudden the weight on top of him seemed to decrease a great deal. He opened his eyes to see if Hiei was still mad. When he saw Hiei, he let out a gasp and shoot up, tumbling the small bundle onto the couch next to him. Two small red eyes glared at him. "Hiei?" he asked meekly. The small ultra-cute chibi sitting next to him glared harder but nodded. Kurama paled and almost fainted.  
  
Hiei was trying to figure out where the hell he was, and who the hell that guy was, staring at him? None of these questions seemed to gain answers from just sitting there so Hiei got up and went slowly into the kitchen not going fast until he was sure of his surroundings. He went into the kitchen and started to look around. He saw a lot of doors which were actually cabinets but were now door-size to him. He also saw a lot of boring looking things on the counters. Suddenly Hiei was intrigued by the strange box like object sitting on the counter. He jumped up on the counter and walked over to it carefully. Then he poked it with a finger. Then quickly jerked it back. When nothing happened Hiei put his whole hand on it and jerked it back quickly. After deciding the box wasn't going to hurt him he picked it up and started to mess with it. He pulled the box's cord, or its tail according to Hiei, out of the outlet and held it over his head. He looked into the little holes and all the crumbs fell out onto him Hiei put the box down and rubbed his eyes then went back to studying the box thing. He found this interesting little handle on the front that he started to push down but it popped back up when Hiei took his hand off of it. So Hiei jammed it down and it stayed there.   
  
Satisfied with the examination of the box chibi-Hiei went back into the living room where the strange red headed guy was sitting on the couch with his mouth hanging open looking at the opposite wall. Warily Hiei took the box and walked around behind the strange man and placed the box on his head. When it stayed there, Hiei turned around and went back to the kitchen hoping the box would keep the strange guy from attacking without warning. So if the box fell than the man had moved Hiei decided.   
  
Kurama meanwhile was trying to regain his coherent thought which had been reduced to "Hiei . . . chibi . . . cute . . . chibi . . . Hiei" and repeat. Shaking his head Kurama dislodged the toaster that had been placed on his head and it fell into his lap where he caught it. "What is the toaster doing on my head?" Kurama said aloud and heard a loud crash in the kitchen. He rushed in to find chibi-Hiei sitting on the counter and what used to be the blender sitting on the floor in a million pieces. Hiei was looking down at it his eyes were big and his mouth was dot-sized. To him it was the neatest thing in the world. To Kurama it was just a mess he had to pick up. Sighing Kurama put the toaster on the counter and started to pick up the blender pieces and throw them away. He finished and saw Hiei hugging the toaster to him as he walked around on the counter looking at the different appliances. He stopped in front of the knife holder.   
  
"No, no, those aren't to play with," Kurama said grabbing chibi-Hiei by the waist and away from the knives. The minute Hiei was in his arms the chibi started to struggle and bite and scratch not too hard but hard enough to hurt. So Kurama hugged him and tried to calm him down. Eventually Hiei gave up the struggle and sat in the complete stranger's arms. Hiei decided if the stranger didn't hurt him than it was okay so far. He had the idea he could trust him even if Hiei didn't think he should. Hiei hugged the toaster trying to figure out what to do next. (A/n such a smart lil chibi)   
  
Kurama took the calm Chibi back into the living room. Kurama sat down on the couch and bounced the Chibi on his knee. Kurama tried to take the toaster away from the Chibi but he had it in an iron tight grip of death. Kurama gave up trying to take the toaster as it seemed to keep the chibi quiet. Chibi-Hiei seemed to enjoy the bouncing game so Kurama bounced him while trying to think of what to do next and how many pieces to cut Koenma into. {What if there isn't a cure for the cure?!?!?!?!!} Kurama thought suddenly. He started to get nervous. His leg stopped bouncing Hiei and instead started to shake and twitch like it did when he got nervous. {What if he keeps getting smaller? Why did I ever make him drink that cure? Why did I even make him eat the cookie?} Kurama thought forlornly not noticing Hiei, drop the toaster and put his hands on Kurama's shirt trying to steady himself under the twitching. It didn't work the twitching got worse if anything and he couldn't get Kurama's attention because Kurama was still deep in thought. His little hands curled into fists and he started to beat them on Kurama's chest in a desperate plea for him to stop. "Stop!" Hiei said quietly his voice was a few octaves higher and absolutely adorable.   
  
Kurama looked down when he heard the little voice it sounded so pitiful. He looked down to see two red eyes glaring at him and two chibi fists beating on his chest. He realized he had stopped the comfortable bouncing and went to very uncomfortable twitching. He stopped moving his leg and the chibi gave him a glare. "Sorry," Kurama said smiling at the chibi who went back to looking perplexed. "Hiei, do you know who I am?" Kurama asked suddenly wondering if the chibi remembered him. The chibi shook its head. Kurama cursed under his breath he was hoping Hiei might at least remember him (a/n aww its ok Kurama Hiei still loves u) "I'm Kurama," Kurama said smiling at the chibi. The chibi looked suspicious which made him look just even more adorable!! Kurama couldn't contain himself and hugged the lil chibi who started struggling in the grasp. Kurama stopped after a few seconds. "Well we are going to need to get you some clothes and somewhere to sleep. Then we are going to go see Koenma this weekend!" Kurama said picking up the chibi. But the chibi pulled against the ground stretching his arms down toward the floor. Kurama saw the toaster sitting on the ground. He picked it up and handed it to Hiei who automatically held onto it tightly. Kurama shuffled through the stuff at the top of his closet and pulled out some chibi-sized clothes for Hiei in the darkest colors he could find. He made a chibi bed on the floor.   
  
Hiei meanwhile sat on the floor with the toaster watching him play with the blankets or at least that is what Hiei thought he was doing. Quietly Hiei stood up leaving the toaster for a minute as he went out the door and down the stairs. He went back to the kitchen and climbed on the counter. Hiei looked over the appliances still left intact on the counter. He put his hand in the coffee pot and pulled it out sopping wet and sucked on it. It tasted like bad water so he quit. Hiei continued walking until he got to the end of the counter at the end of the counter the refrigerator was sitting looking innocent and perfectly normal. Hiei reached out his hands trying to grab the handle that was right in front of his grasp. He stood on the tips of his toes the handle just brushing his fingertips. Leaning forward just a little bit more and he grabbed the handle but right as he did his toes slipped off of the counter. Hiei blinked and then he blinked again. Both of his hands holding onto the handle holding himself up from the devastating two-foot fall. Of course lil Hiei knew this wasn't a far way to fall but unfortunately the shock of it had muddled his thinking not to mention he didn't know if he wanted to fall. So Hiei hung there trying to decide his next course of action.   
  
Kurama finished placing things where he wanted them and looked around for the chibi. He spotted the toaster on the floor alone. Hopefully that meant Hiei wouldn't cling to it at all times. Wondering briefly where exactly Hiei had gotten the sudden urge to hug the toaster, Kurama picked it up to take in back to the kitchen and search for Hiei.   
  
Hiei was still trying to decide what he wanted to do next he was almost enjoying the height but his fingers were starting to cramp. "Hiei!" Hiei looked up at the sound of his name to see Kurama standing in the doorway with the box. Kurama put the box down on the table and grabbed Hiei and pulled him away from the refrigerator.   
  
Kurama pulled the little fingers off the door handle wondering once again made Hiei do something so strange and chalked it up as chibi curiosity. He rubbed the little red fingers as he moved Hiei and placed him on the table. "I'll make lunch okay?" Kurama asked he didn't really expect a response and was a little surprised when Hiei nodded before walking back to the toaster and poking it a few times before sitting next to it.   
  
Kurama turned his back on the adorable chibi and started to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Hiei. Kurama didn't know what chibi Hiei would like and probably didn't want to know what he was used to eating. Kurama made himself a mustard sandwich. He turned around to find once again an abandoned toaster. He put the sandwiches on the table and placed the toaster on a top shelf. He walked into the living room to see Hiei standing on top of the tv which had mysteriously gotten turned on. The volume had also been turned up so loud that the tv was vibrating. Kurama supressed a laugh as Hiei struggled to stay standing up as the news vibrated the chibi around. Eventually Hiei fell down and sat there looking very shocked as he started to shift to the end of the t.v. and before Kurama could stop it, he fell to the floor. Hiei sat up with a cute little grimace as he rubbed his head.   
  
"Aww," Kurama said picking up the little chibi who was sniffling quietly. "It's okay," Kurama said, hugging the chibi close. Hiei quieted down under the hold and buried his face into Kurama's shirt.   
  
Kurama carried him back into the kitchen Hiei poked his head up to look at where they were going. Kurama put Hiei in a chair and went to sit at his own chair across from Hiei he picked up his sandwich.  
  
Hiei being a bit shorter than average was having a bit of difficulty because he was eye level with the table top. Obviously Kurama was paying attention to his sandwich because he didn't notice. Hiei wasn't sure if he was supposed to jump up on the table to reach the sandwich. So he resorted to asking. Even though he didn't want to. It was weak to ask for something that he could get. But Hiei trusted Kurama even if he didn't know why. (A/n alright I'll stop with the subtle hints and stuff. I know you get that they love each other) "ummm Krama?" Hiei asked.  
  
Kurama looked up from his sandwich to see the fluffy tip of Hiei's hair sticking over the table. Kurama sweat dropped. "Oops sorry Hiei," Kurama said walking over to the chibi. He pulled back the chair not knowing what else to do Kurama put Hiei in his lap so he could reach his sandwich. Hiei gave him a mini-glare but sat in his lap and ate his sandwich. [It was really good too.], Hiei thought as he licked his fingers of the jelly leftovers. He looked up at Kurama wondering how to get off his lap he wanted to go play with the box some more.   
  
Kurama smiled down at him, his own sandwich finished. He put the chibi on the table. "Stay there a second Hiei," Kurama said picking up the dishes and putting them in the sink. Hiei growled at the order. Kurama heard it but instead of saying anything he stayed at his task because well Kurama thought it was absolutely adorable. Hiei sat there still trying to clean his fingers but the jelly was sticky and didn't come off easily. Kurama finished putting the dish in the sink he'd take care of them later and turned back to chibi Hiei who saw Kurama looking at him and gave him a suspicious glare. Kurama picked up Hiei and carried him out of the kitchen, ignoring the questioning gaze of the chibi.   
  
Hiei knew that Kurama knew he wanted to know where they were going but was purposely avoiding his eyes. Hiei plucked at Kurama's shirt. Kurama looked down at him and Hiei cocked his head sideways. Kurama just gave him a small smile and went up the stairs. "Krama, where are we goin' ?" Hiei asked as they entered a bedroom and then went into another room with shampoo all over the mirror.  
  
Kurama looked at the mirror and sighed. He would have to clean that up soon before it ruined his mirror. At the moment he turned to the task at hand. He turned the water up to the hot section and tried to rock lil Hiei so that Hiei would stop looking at him with those adorable questioning eyes. Hiei however didn't seem in the mood to be consoled and struggled against the grip. Kurama put his hand under the water and found it was hot enough. He picked up a washcloth and soaked it hoping that Hiei wouldn't burn his arm off.  
  
Hiei watched the water come out of the faucet sort of bored. He wanted to know why they were in here and watched as Kurama soaked a rag. That wasn't interesting either. Though the big painting on the wall looked oddly familiar. He was thinking about the painting when suddenly something hot, wet, and fairly soft was rubbed up against his face. Hiei struggled against it as he realized Kurama was trying to wash off his face. He put his hands between the cloth and his face but Kurama just moved on to wash off both of the hands.   
  
Kurama had predicted the demon's reluctance at being washed. He sighed as he fought with the little demon to clean off his face and hands. Koenma was never going to hear the end of this. Neither was Kurama. And both of them would be lucky if Hiei didn't decapitate them much less if he ever talked to them again. Sighing again Kurama stopped with the hands and started to try to get the last of the jelly off of Hiei's hands. Oh yeah he hoped that things went back to normal soon. How exactly was he supposed to show Hiei to Kassan? And he certainly knew better than to call Yusuke or Kuwabara or any of the girls. Hiei would kill him. Ohh Koenma was so dead. Kurama thought finishing the cleaning to look at a heavily glaring little chibi with its arms crossed pouting.  
  
Kikira-san: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: I so hate you  
  
Kurama: that would have been cute if u hadn't addicted me to weed in the first chapter  
  
Kikira-san: it was too cute  
  
Hiei: what's with the toaster?  
  
Kikira-san: don't ask me ask your inner child  
  
Hiei: hn  
  
Kikira-san: ^.^ well anybody with ideas to torture Hiei let me have them and thank you reviewers I am looking into some of your suggestions you had some very fun ideas!!!!  
  
Hiei: don't even tell me  
  
Kurama: you don't want to know  
  
Kikira-san: hehehe well R&R bye bye now!!!! 


End file.
